starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Разбойная эскадрилья
*Люк Скайуокер *Ведж Антиллес |leader=*Лидер Проныр **Люк Скайуокер **Ведж Антиллес **Дерек Кливиан **Тайко Селчу **Гэвин Дарклайтер **Корран Хорн (во время Битвы за Эбак IX) **Джейна Соло **Джейсен Соло **Ленси **Джорам Бей **Эндж Даль |members= |headquarters= |locations= |formed=Красная эскадрилья |founded=0 ПБЯ |reorganized=4 ПБЯ (в Красную эскадрилью) |fragmented= |dissolved= |restored=4 ПБЯ |hideh=yes |affiliation= *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая федерация свободных альянсов *Осколки Галактического Альянса |era= *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев *Наследие }} 'Разбойная эскадрилья''' – элитное подразделение повстанческих истребителей X-wing, созданное коммандером Наррой, Люком Скайуокером и Веджем Антиллесом после Битвы у Явина из остатков Красной эскадрильи. Разбойная эскадрилья сыграла ключевую роль во многих сражениях Галактической гражданской войны, охраняя Высшее командование Альянса. Она участвовала в Битве за Хот, а затем, будучи вновь преобразована в Красную эскадрилью, в Эндорской битве. После смерти первого Императора, Проныры служили Новой Республике и Галактическому Альянсу во время многих конфликтов, включая Освобождение Корусанта, охоту за Исанн Айсард, Войну с юужань-вонгами и Вторую галактическую гражданскую войну. История Создание эскадрильи Историю Разбойной эскадрильи можно проследить вплоть до Битвы у Явина, во время которой только два пилота повстанцев из Красной эскадрильи остались в живых: Люк Скайуокер и Ведж Антиллес. Эскадрилья была задумана коммандером Наррой, командиром Звена бунтарей. После сражения Красная эскадрилья была реформирована в две группы: первая, Бунтари, осталась под командованием Нарры, вторая превратилось в новое звено – Звено Проныр. Нарра назначил командиром нового звена Люка Скайуокера.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Основой звена стали он и Антиллес, а также несколько других пилотов, включая Зева Сенеску, Уэса Дженсона и Дерека «Хобби» Кливиана. Первыми заданиями Проныр стали миссии у станции Куэнн и на Вактуине. Во время окончательной эвакуации базы повстанцев на Явине IV, Звено Проныр прикрывало транспорты, улетавшие по Коридору Айсона. После эвакуации Скайуокер, Антиллес и остальные некоторое время снова действовали как Красная эскадрилья под командованием Нарры, выполняя спасательные операции совместно с постаревшими солдатами-клонами времен Войн клонов. Эскадрилья в таком составе участвовала в сражении за Джабиим. Предатели Проныры отправились на Дантуин, чтобы эвакуировать имперского пилота Тайко Селчу, деятельность которого в пользу Альянса была раскрыта. Операция завершилась удачно, и Селчу вступил в ряды Разбойной эскадрильи. Вскоре пилоты отправились прикрывать эвакуацию ученых, работавших на Альянс. Ещё с Битвы у Явина лейтенант Проныр Саркли имел напряженные отношения с остальными пилотами, считая, что не получает должного уважения. Во время миссии на Раллтиире Саркли решил, что с него хватит, и перешел на сторону Империи. Следующими заданиями стали сопровождение конвоя на Баркхеш и помощь сбитому кораблю повстанцев «Ноннах». У Кореллии Разбойная эскадрилья прикрывала отход своих, когда Империя узнала о тайной встрече имперского офицера Крикса Мадина и представителей повстанцев. После этого эскадрилья выполнила несколько миссий, основанных на информации Мадина, в том числе операцию по освобождению Геррарда V от владычества моффа Кола Сирдона. Во время этой миссии Проныры подбили TIE-перехватчик лейтенанта Касан Мур, командира 128-й эскадрильи TIE-перехватчиков. Мур воспользовалась возможностью перейти на сторону Альянса и вместе с Пронырами выполнила несколько миссий, завершившихся успешно благодаря её знаниям имперских планов. Одной из таких операций стало освобождение заключенных с Кесселя, последовавшее после того, как их судьбу чуть не разделил Ведж Антиллес. Затем пилоты окончательно разрушили планы моффа Сирдона, пытавшегося захватить несколько планет, включая ценные источники бакты, необходимой Альянсу повстанцев. От Хота до Эндора Звено бунтарей было уничтожено во время миссии сопровождения у Дерры IV. Нарра погиб; конвой, доставлявший груз на базу на Хоте до точки назначения не добрался. После этого Звено Проныр стало официально называться Разбойной эскадрильей, командиром которой стал Люк Скайуокер. В состав эскадрильи вошли несколько новых пилотов. Получив большую автономию, группа начала действовать вне общего плана, всегда оставаясь в готовности выполнить любую неотложную миссию. Во время Битвы на Хоте к Пронырам присоединились новые бойцы, чтобы укомплектовать двенадцать сноуспидеров, предназначенных для пилота и стрелка. Некоторые из новичков попали в список в самый последний момент, как, например, контрабандист Даш Рендар. Сноуспидеры Проныр обеспечили повстанцам достаточно времени для эвакуации базы Эхо, хотя ценой этому стала гибель многих пилотов. .]] После эвакуации с Хота командование эскадрильей, пока Скайуокер находился на Дагоба, принял Антиллес. Он повел отряд на опасную миссию в Утробу. Также Ведж командовал Пронырами во время Битвы за Дубриллион, Миссии на Дестриллионе, Битвы за Котлис (приведшей к захвату сведений о второй «Звезде Смерти» и Битвы за Фондор. После пленения Хана Соло Скайуокер и Антиллес создали двенадцать подразделений в придачу к основной группе, и Разбойная эскадрилья окончательно сформировалась. Одной из последних операций с участием Скайуокера стало сражение с имперцами у Галла, когда Проныры попытались отогнать охотника за головами, пленившего Хана Соло. В течение года, предшествовавшего Эндорской битве, Разбойная эскадрилья участвовала в бесчисленных операциях альянса, имевших большое значение. Пилоты помогли похитить шаттл «Тайдириум», спасли пленников, захваченных на Хоте, участвовали в Первой битве за Бакуру и последующем преследовании «Эксплуататор» до Джеонозиса. Наконец, Проныры сражались у Беспина. Во время Эндорской битвы, Разбойная эскадрилья была расформирована и включена в состав общего флота, многие пилоты попали в другие эскадрильи. Оставшиеся Проныры и несколько новых пилотов образовали Красную эскадрилью, название которой Антиллес взял в память о Битве у Явина; сам он принял позывной «Лидер красных». Фактически, от Разбойной эскадрильи осталось только пять пилотов: Ведж Антиллес («Лидер красных», X-wing), Тайко Селчу («Зеленый-3», A-wing), Уэс Дженсон, Дерек Кливиан («Красный-4», X-wing) и Кейр Сантейдж («Красный-7», X-wing). И все, кроме «Красный-7», остались в живых. На защите Новой Республике .]] После Эндора эскадрилья была спешно укомплектована имевшимися в наличии пилотами, чтобы затем отправиться на защиту Бакуры. Командование принял Люк Скайуокер, всё ещё считавшийся «Лидером Проныр». После назначения Антиллеса командиром, Разбойная эскадрилья была реформирована, чтобы стать лучшим из лучших отрядов Новой Республики. Первым заданием обновленной эскадрильи стала миссия на Цилпаре, в которой участвовал ограниченный состав, включавший шесть пилотов: Антиллес, Дженсон, Кливиан, Селчу, Плоурр Ило и Дллр Неп. На время операций у Мрлсста и Татуина к ним присоединился Элскол Лоро, затем ушедший в бывший отряд имперской разведки под командованием Сикстуса Куинна. В течение следующего года Разбойная эскадрилья выросла до двенадцати пилотов – стандартного состава для истребительной эскадрильи Новой Республики. Проныры участвовали во многих сражениях, в том числе у Брентаала IV, где им удалось захватить барона Сунтира Фела, перешедшего затем на сторону Новой Республики и вступившего в Разбойную эскадрилью. Также Проныры были вовлечены в неудачную миссию на Циутрике, когда не удалось привлечь на свою сторону и вывезти Сейта Пестажа. После этого Джейсон и Кливиан стали инструкторами других эскадрилий, Фел пропал, Селчу стал работать на РНИ, а Нрин Вакил демобилизовался, чтобы предаться своему горю. Антиллес выбрал политическую карьеру и посетил несколько республиканских планет. Когда в деле присоединения новых миров дипломатия себя исчерпала, он решил, что для дальнейшего прогресса необходимо взятие Корусанта. По этой причине в 6,5 ПБЯ Антиллес получил задание вновь собрать Разбойную эскадрилью. Она должна была стать важной силой в противостоянии с Исанн Айсард. Конечной целью ставился захват Корусанта. Более 1200 пилотов подали рапорты о зачислении в воссоздаваемую эскадрилью. .]] Боевое взаимодействие вновь собранной эскадрильи отрабатывалось во время специальных заданий в различных районах. К этому времени в списке эскадрильи значились такие пилоты, как Корран Хорн, Гэвин Дарклайтер, Эриси Дларит, Луджейн Фордж и Брор Джейс. Антиллес назначил Тайко Селчу своим заместителем, хотя за эту кандидатуру пришлось серьезно побороться с высшим военным командованием Новой Республики, державших Селчу под подозрением из-за прежних действий. Новые пилоты быстро попали на передовую линию, оказавшись в центре Первой битвы за Борлеяс. Почти сразу у Борлеяса произошел следующее, ещё более жестокое сражение. После захвата нового плацдарма Новая Республика прямо угрожала Ядру, в том числе столичной планете, Корусанту. Разбойной эскадрильи предстояло идти этим путем. К эскадрилье присоединились два новых пилота: Арил Нунб и Паш Кракен. С ними Проныры вторглись в пространство Корусанта. Атаковали парами, но затем все собрались вместе, заполучив союзника в лице Асир Сей'лар, ботанки из Ботанской военной академии. Селчу удивил Проныр, появившись на Корусанте после того, как его посчитали погибшим во время опустошительной атаки диктатора Зсинджа на Нокуизор, где был ведомым у Веджа. Тайко приобрел шесть истребителей Z-95, пять из которых были использованы во время атаки на орбитальные щиты Корусанта. На шестом летел Корран Хорн во время бури, возникшей, когда Проныры заставили закипеть водные запасы города с помощью орбитального зеркала. Хотя цель – выведение из строя генератора защитного поля – была достигнута, Хорн оказался захвачен Исанн Айсард, перехватившей управление Z-95 с помощью кода, переданного ей предательницей Эриси Дларит. Хорн оказался на «Лусанкья», но считался погибшим во время бури. Тайко Селчу обвинили в предательстве. Он предстал перед трибуналом, перед которым защищал соратник Навара Вен. Корран Хорн в это время находился на «Лусанкье». Исанн Айсард не смогла склонить его на свою сторону и довольствовалась заточением пилота в зоне особого режима. Но Хорн сумел сбежать, и как раз в это время суд разрывал Разбойную эскадрилью на части. В конце концов, Исанн Айсард сбежала с Корусанта на «Лусанкье», а Эриси Дларит, действительный предатель, сделала вид, что попала в луч захвата и улетела на место встречи со звёздным суперразрушителем. Война за бакту Чтобы настичь Айсард, Разбойная эскадрилья отказалась от текущих заданий и приняла участие в Войне за бакту. Имея в распоряжении крайне ограниченные силы, Пронырам удалось перетянуть на сторону Новой Республики звёздный разрушитель «Эвэрис» и серьезно повредить «Лусанкью», вынудив её сдаться. Исанн Айсард посчитали погибшей при попытке бежать. Была освобождена планета Тайферра, а в Разбойной эскадрилье появился Тал'дира. Однако Наварра Вен, потерявший ногу, не смог больше управлять X-Wing-ом и получил должность заместителя командира, занявшись бумажной работой. В течение этого времени временной Разбойной эскадрильей командовал Кливиан, пока не было истинной Разбойной эскадрильи. Однако из-за странной ошибки сведения об отставке Проныр не были записаны, и они снова стали полноправными офицерами Новой Республики, а их операция на Тайферре, как следствие, стала официальной операцией Новой Республики. Антиллес передал командование Селчу, а сам создал Призрачную эскадрилью. Под началом Антиллеса обе эскадрильи выступили против диктатора Зсинджа, а затем Ведж снова стал лидером Проныр. Дальнейшие действия Разбойную эскадрилью ждали многочисленные сражения во время Кризиса Трауна, в том числе Битва за Слуис-Ван и Битва за Билбринги. Сразу после этого Проныры атаковали Гегемонию Циутрика во главе с принц-адмиралом Делаком Креннелом. Новая Республика захватила одну из внешних планет и подготовила нападение на Циутрик, столицу гегемонии, одновременно разыскивая свидетельства, которые могли бы помочь в поисках бывших заключенных «Лусанкьи». Один из них, Урлор Сетте, неожиданно появился на празднике в честь эскадрильи, но когда Корран Хорн узнал его и окликнул по имени, имплантированное устройство убило Сетте. Проныры отправились на задание к Комменору, где обнаружили некоторых пленников и поняли, что Айсард всё ещё может быть жива. Во время атаки на одну из внешних планет Креннела был сбит Корран Хорн. Совершив аварийную посадку, он обнаружил тайный завод, где находились сведения о боевой станции «Пульсар», не похожей на «Звезду Смерти». Проныры выдвинулись к спутнику газового гиганта, чтобы уничтожить станцию, но попали в ловушку. Их спасли две эскадрильи TIE-защитников, «Чужаки» и «Нарушители», которыми командовал полковник Броак Вессери. Проныр сопроводили на тайную базу. Потери пилотов составили двое убитыми и двое пропавшими без вести. К своему удивлению, Проныры обнаружили на базе Исанн Айсард, которая и помогла им спастись. Она рассказала, что Айсард, якобы погибшая в сражении, – её клон, теперь угрожающий настоящей Айсард, которая хочет занять причитающееся ей по праву место. .]] Пилотов обучили управлению TIE-защитниками и направили на Циутрик. Новая Республика атаковала планету одновременно с ними, в сражении погиб Креннел. Настоящая Айсард попыталась захватить «Лусанкью» у Билбринги, но звездолет был сбит, и, по словам Иеллы Уэссири, она погибла. Надежные источники, однако, утверждали, что Айсард выжила, спрятанная на носу корабля дроидами. Намек на это дал сам Иелла Уэссири, кашлянув, когда Корран Хорн упомянул эту часть «Лусанкьи». Настоящая Айсард обманула Разбойную эскадрилью, не поддержав их действия против клона и не оказав помощь в спасении оставшихся пленников «Лусанкьи» с Циутрика. Тем не менее, Пронырам сопутствовал успех, а клон Айсард был убит. Возрождение Императора Палпатина привело к возрождению и Разбойной эскадрильи. Проныры выполняли миссию за миссией, стоя на страже Новой Республики. После падения Корусанта Антиллес получил приказ укомплектовать подразделение новыми типами звездолетов. Антиллес считал, что подобный шаг нарушит сплоченность коллектива, но командование желало использовать имя легендарной эскадрильи. Антиллес использовал V-wing-и, B-wing-и и E-wing-и, в общей сложности включив в состав Разбойной эскадрильи более сотни истребителей. Базой для выросшего в размерах подразделения стала «Лусанкья». В новом составе Проныры сражались в Первой битве за Мон-Каламари и Второй битве за Феду, хотя «Лусанкья» не участвовала в сражениях до более поздних конфликтов. В 11 ПБЯ Проныры участвовали во многих военных кампаниях, наиболее значимыми среди которых были война с инвидами, которыми командовала адмирал Тавира. Корран Хорн, ставший джедаем, сыграл в этом конфликте важную роль, противостоя силам темной стороны, направлявшими инвидов, и положив конец их действиям. В 12,5 ПБЯ Проныры, одни из немногих на стороне Новой Республики, выжили в Битве за Оринду. В 13ПБЯ ситуация, сложившаяся на недавно обнаруженной планете Адумар заставила Веджа, вместе с Тайко Селчу, Уэсом Дженсоном и Дереком Кливианом, вернуться за штурвал истребителя. Дипломатические усилия Антиллеса привели к присоединению нейтральной планеты к Новой Республике. Четыре пилота летали со знаками различия Разбойной эскадрильи и использовали позывные Красного звена с первого по четвертый. Инцидент с Каамасским документом не обошелся без вмешательства Разбойной эскадрильи. Пилотам пришлось участвовать в наземной операции, которая должна была раскрыть правду о документе. Возрождение Трауна также потребовало присутствия Проныр на передовой для обороны Новой Республики. Подписание мирного договора положило конец Галактической гражданской войне, и для многих пилотов оно означало отставку. Война с юужань-вонгами Под командованием полковника Гэвина Дарклайтера Разбойная эскадрилья сыграла главную роль в войне против юужань-вонгов. Проныры понесли в боях тяжелые потери: девять пилотов погибли, один подал в отставку и один попросил о переводе. В Битве за Дантуин эскадрилья потеряла половину состава. В то же время появилось новое вооружение: теневая бомба и истребитель X-Wing модели XJ3. По окончании войны полковник Дарклайтер принял командование флотом и передал управление Разбойной эскадрильей Джейне Соло. Вторая галактическая гражданская война Во время Второй галактической гражданской войны Разбойная эскадрилья, укомплектованная новыми истребителями XJ7, была призвана на защиту Галактической федерации свободных альянсов. Ведомые Джейсеном и Джейной Соло, Проныры атаковали Кореллию и тем самым развязали полномасштабную войну. Проныры продолжали служить Альянсу, несмотря на то, что Джейсен стал Главой государства, а Джейна вступила в Орден джедаев. Во время неудачного штурма станции "Балансир" они были приписаны к звёздному разрушителю «Энакин Соло». В бою им противостояла джедайская эскадрилья Рейкхелл. Потери составили по меньше мере два пилота, включая Ленси, лидера Проныр. Вторая имперская гражданская война В 137 ПБЯ Разбойная эскадрилья оставалась в составе действующего флота. Пилоты летали истребителях CF9 «Перекрёстный огонь» под командованием Джорама Бея. Они служили Осколку Галактического Альянса, возглавляемому адмиралом Гаром Стази. Среди пилотов эскадрильи были Эндж Даль и Мония Гахан, племянница бывшего члена триумвирата Джиала Гахана. Во время Битвы за Мон-Каламари Разбойная эскадрилья обеспечивала прикрытие флоту Бывшего Альянса. Стараясь отвлечь атакующие силы истребителей типа «Хищник» от флагмана Стази «Неукротимый» и других кораблей Альянса, Проныры вклинились в ряды нападавших и сбили несколько звездолетов. Когда захват улучшенного звёздного разрушителя «Властный» завершился, эскадрилья прикрывала флот до прыжка в гиперпространство. Затем коммандер Джорам Бей вернулся к «Неукротимому», чтобы снять с поврежденного корабля адмирала Стази. Пока капитан Джайус Йоруб вел «Неукротимого» на самоубийственный таран верфей Мон-Каламари, Бей, сопровождаемый соратниками Эндж Даль и Андурго, совершил гиперпрыжок и благополучно добрался до точки встречи с остальным флотом. Бей, спасший Стази, был назначен его заместителем, а должность командира эскадрильи заняла Эндж Даль. Опознавательные знаки Эмблема Во время тренировок пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи противостояли в виртуальном сражении эскадрилье Y-Wing-ов. Командир базы, генерал Хортон Салм, принял вызов, решив, что всего 12 X-Wing-ов не смогут справиться с 36 Y-Wing-ами. В результате Крыло защитников, ведомое Салмом, оказалось на голову разбито, потеряв 30 звездолетов, в то время как Проныры не досчитались лишь четырех. А если соотношения потерь 8 к 1 не было достаточно, пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи под предводительством Коррана Хорна (и при помощи Свистуна, астромеханика Хорна) добрались до оборудования TAARS. После этого в случае «смерти» пилотов Крыла защитников на их боевом дисплее вместо полетной информации отображалась эмблема Разбойной эскадрильи. Эмблему для шутки придумал Гэвин Дарклайтер, и впоследствии он стал официальным. Он описывался так: двенадцатиконечная красная звезда с синим символом Альянса в центре и по X-Wing-у на конце каждого луча». Вскоре эмблема украсила истребители Проныр и их летные комбинезоны. В дополнение к нашивкам подразделения все X-Wing-и Разбойной эскадрильи имели красные полосы на крыльях возле пушек. Сходные полосы имелись на TIE-перехватчиках 181-й имперской истребительной группы, в результате красные полосы на крыльях стали символизировать мастерство пилотов. Униформа и снаряжение До вторжения на Корусант пилоты Разбойной эскадрильи часто носили имевшиеся в наличии летные костюмы или использовали стандартный оранжевый комбинезон. Впоследствии, чтобы почтить память считавшегося погибшим Коррана Хорна, на основе его летного комбинезона КорСек была создана официальная униформа Разбойной эскадрильи: зеленая с серыми боковыми вставками, черными рукавами, полосами на брюках и окантовкой. На левом рукаве и слева на груди располагалась эмблема Разбойной эскадрильи. В 25 ПБЯ полковник Дарклайтер носил серебряное кольцо с символом, напоминавшим эмблему Проныр. Вряд ли использование эмблемы подразделения в знаке воинского звания было собственным решением Дарклайтера, но о других подобных случаях ничего не известно. Командиры В хронологическом порядке #Люк Скайуокер #Ведж Антиллес #Тайко Селчу #Гэвин Дарклайтер #Корран Хорн (во время Битвы за Эбак IX) #Джейна Соло #Джейсен Соло #Ленси #Джорам Бей #Эндж Даль Пилоты В алфавитном порядке До Эндорской битвы *Алф *Ведж Антиллес *Берл *Шира Бри *Кит Валент *Таррин Датч *Джеммер *Уэс Дженсон *Векозев Кабир *Кин Киан *Каритли *Кёрст *Дерек Кливиан *Тенк Ленсо *Касан Мур *Кэри Нет *Тен Намб *Кесин Оммис *Дак Ралтер *Даш Рендар (только в Битве на Хоте) *Дикс Риван *Гайла Риманн *Кейр Сантейдж *Саркли *Зев Сенеска *Люк Скайуокер *Уилл Скотиан *Синда Тархил *Хэнк Торбен *Уистер *Уолт *Сеймок Фарр *Барлон Хайтауэр *Нала Хетсим *Цеси Эйррисс После Эндорской битвы *Ведж Антиллес *Фейлис Арделе *Эйван Берусс *Нрин Вакил *Уэс Дженсон *Стандро Джсир *Ибтисам *Плоурр Ило *Хериан И'нгре *Тайко Селчу *Сунтир Фел *Зарцце Хаула *Дар Кейис *Дерек Кливиан *Элскол Лоро *Дллр Неп *Люк Скайуокер Реформированная эскадрилья *Ведж Антиллес *Навара Вен *Пешк Ври'сик *Вуррулф *Гуфран *Гэвин Дарклайтер *Брор Джейс *Эриси Дларит *Мин Дойнос *Лиир Заток *Рисати Йнр *Ран Кетер *Паш Кракен *Оурил Кригг *Кенн Нитрам *Арил Нунб *Кубис Ну *Реме Поллар *Асир Сей'лар *Тайко Селчу *Педна Скотиан *Хе-Джин Сли *Тал'дира *Инири Фордж *Луджейн Фордж *Андурни Хай *Корран Хорн *Рив Шиел *Уэс Дженсон *Дерек Кливиан Война с юужань-вонгами и позднее *Ведж Антиллес *Алинн Варт *Гэвин Дарклайтер *Дингер *Зекк *Анни Капстан *Ран Кетер *Ленси *Лет Лиав *Крал Невил *Волу Нит *Лигг Панат *Тайко Селчу *Джейна Соло *Джейсен Соло *Дакорсе Тип *Тик *Инири Фордж *Корран Хорн Ситско-имперская война/Восстание Фела * Андурго * Джхорам Бей * Мония Гахан * Эндж Даль * Хондо Карр * Ронто Персонал обеспечения *M-3PO (Эмтри) *R2-B3 *R2-D2 *R5-D2 (Минок)/R5-G8 (Врата) *Вистлер *Зрайи *Картер *Койи Комад *Пирджи *Спарки *Тафкетч *Рейна Фалюр *Хартис *Виера Черан *Шабба За кулисами *Комикс Майкла Стэкпола и «Dark Horse Comics» «X-Wing: Rogue Squadron» рассказывает о первой реформе эскадрильи после Эндорской битвы. *Серия книг «X-wing», также за авторством Стэкпола, рассказывает о второй реформе эскадрильи два с половиной года спустя после Эндорской битвы, а также подробно описывает штурм Корусант. В серию входят книги: Разбойная эскадрилья, Игра Веджа, Капкан "Крайтос" и Война за бакту. *Серия книг, написанных Аароном Олстоном, прослеживает путь Призрачной эскадрильи, отряда пилотов и спецназовцев, созданного Антиллесом после Войны за бакту. Эта эскадрилья тесно сотрудничала с Пронырами. В серию входят книги: Призрачная эскадрилья, Железный кулак и Ставка Соло. *Стэкпол снова обратился к теме в книге Isard's Revenge, а Олстон написал Starfighters of Adumar, роман об Антиллесе и его ближайших соратниках Тайко Селчу, Уэсе Дженсоне, и Дереке Кливиане. Корран Хорн, один из пилотов Разбойной эскадрильи, является героем романа I, Jedi, ещё одного произведения Стэкпола. *Также имеется три видеоигры, созданной студией «Factor 5» и выпущенной компанией LucasArts: Star Wars: Rogue Squadron для Nintendo 64 (позднее выпущена для PC), Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader и Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, обе для Nintendo GameCube. *В карточной игре Star Wars PocketModel Trading Card Game фишка, представляющая собой X-wing из Разбойной эскадрильи, имеет три красные полосы на крыльях, означающих, что её прототипом был «Проныра-3», истребитель Веджа Антиллеса. *По-французски «красный» пишется как «Rouge». Таким образом, на этом языке названия Красной и Разбойной эскадрильи являются анаграммами: «Rouge» и «Rogue». *Слово «Rogue» обычно переводится с английского как «жулик», «мошенник», «негодяй», «Проныра», в военном значении – «дезертир». Однако из-за влияния ролевых игр употребляется и значение «разбойник», «вор». Следует признать, что в отношении Rogue Squadron перевод «Разбойная эскадрилья» является неудачным (хотя и распространен), поскольку не соответствует ни принципам подразделения, ни истории его создания: звено Rogues появилось одновременно со звеном Renegades, что прямо указывает на синонимичность их названий, т. е. следует предпочесть вариант перевода, означающий отказ от каких-либо правил (в данной статье использованы соответственно «Бунтари» и «Проныры»). Появления *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Entrenched'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Разбойный эскадpон'' *''X-wing: Игра Веджа'' *''X-wing: Капкан «Крайтос»'' *''X-wing: Война за бакту'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Дети джедаев'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Образ будущего'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca *''Тёмный прилив I: Натиск'' *''Тёмный прилив II: Руины'' *''Точка равновесия'' *''На грани победы I: Завоевание'' *''Recovery'' *''На грани победы II: Возрождение'' *''Звезда за звездой'' *''The Apprentice'' *''В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта'' *''В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость'' *''Путь судьбы'' *''Ylesia'' *''Последнее пророчество'' *''Единая Сила'' *''The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1'' }} Источники *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Handbook 2: Crimson Empire'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Ground Assault'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Scum and Villainy'' Ссылки Смотри также *Красная эскадрилья Внешние ссылки * * *Rogue roster at the Star Wars Fanboy Association website Категория:Эскадрильи Галактического Альянса Категория:Эскадрильи Новой Республики Категория:Эскадрильи Альянса повстанцев Категория:Члены Разбойной эскадрильи